


Reunited

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birblian, Biting, Blood, F/M, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Pain, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Julian finally gives in to his desires.Takes place after the events of the Reversed Ending.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Reunited

I look into Julian’s eyes, savoring the sight of him. I’m pressed into his side as we sit together, the downy feathers on his shoulder brushing gently against my cheek. His arm is around my shoulders, but delicately - he was still afraid of what he’d become, and adjusting back to our life together had been a difficult journey. When I had first found him, he was convinced that I would bolt at the slightest opportunity, and had kept me at an arm’s length for a long time before he finally let me in again. 

I was more in love with him now than I ever had been. We had been through so much together, and I needed him, just as much as he needed me. I reach up and caress his face with my hand, catching his attention and making him look down at me. He studies my face thoughtfully for a long moment, and then cracks a small smile. 

“I love you, Julian,” I murmur. 

He looks slightly pained for a moment, but reaches for me and pulls me closer to him so I’m nestling in his lap, his face nuzzling in my neck and his arms tightly wound around my waist. I feel him sigh under me. 

“I love you too,” he replies. “I always will.” 

I reach up and stroke the feathers at the back of his head, earning me a low, satisfied hum from Julian’s throat. I pull back from our embrace to stare into his grey eyes, pondering him affectionately for a long moment before leaning in to brush my lips across his. His eyes flutter shut, his body immediately leaning toward me as though he craves my touch. His mouth begins to work over mine, warm and gentle, and his lips part for me when I test them with the tip of my tongue. His tongue darts out to meet mine, sliding wetly across its surface, then curling around to massage underneath. Arousal detonates in the pit of my stomach. 

I haven’t felt him inside me since we were reunited. 

There’s a rumble low in his throat as his hand roams up to the back of my head. His hands are so much larger now, spanning the entire back of my neck and the base of my skull, tipped with enormous black talons long enough to wrap around my head and prick my cheeks. 

My love for him has grown, but to my surprise, so has my desire for him. He’s not the man he once was - he’s more. His body is stronger and more potent than any human’s. His presence has an intoxicating power over me, drawing me to him in a way that no man - not even him, when he was a man- had ever done. And, lewd though it was for me to notice, his cock had also grown, proportionate to his new towering physique. He called to something primal within me, to desires as ancient as the first creatures on the planet discovering the joys of the flesh. I longed to be intimate with him again, to feel the closeness that only the joining of our bodies would bring, but also simply because I found him dizzyingly alluring. 

I whimper softly into his mouth, and feel a strong twitch between Julian’s legs. He sucks in his breath, pulling away from me suddenly and looking away shyly. His cock is stiff between us, curving thickly toward him and pulsing slightly. 

“I...I’m...” he stammers. He covers his erection with his hand. “Sorry.” 

I throw my arms around his neck. “Darling, no...” I whisper into his ear. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. This is what’s supposed to happen.” 

“I...” his voice quivers. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Julian, I want you.” I put one hand on either side of his face, kissing his forehead. “I want you just as you are. I’m not afraid of you.” 

His eyes search mine, conflicting emotions playing across his features. 

“You should be,” he mutters. “The things I feel...my desire is...it’s monstrous. Everything I feel is amplified. The need to hunt, the need to rest...” his voice lowers, so quiet I barely hear him. “.... the need to mate.” His expression is vacant for a moment, lost in his own doubt. “I don’t know what I would do if I hurt you.” His lips curl into a sneer. “I don’t know what my body would do to you. How could I live with myself if I hurt you to satisfy my own selfish needs?” 

“You can’t run away from me forever, Julian.” I grab his chin between my thumb and forefinger, gazing intently into his eyes, determined to make him remember. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be here no matter what. And while I’m here... I want to fuck you.” 

His eyes widen, studying me as though he can find answers in my face.

“We’re together, Julian,” I say. “People who are together fuck.” 

He stares at me in silence, utterly bewildered. 

“We won’t do anything you’re not ready to do,” I say. “But know this: all of me is yours. If you want to ravish me - if you want to own me, to lay my body to waste - it would be worth it, so I could be one with you again.” 

His eyes shine briefly with unshed tears, and he nods. I leave one last kiss on his temple and climb off of his lap. 

*

We made our home in a treehouse - it was a shabby wooden structure perched high in the branches of a black, gnarled tree, with a tall nest in the middle that Julian had made himself, large enough for the two of us. It had been constructed from branches, but Julian had lined the inside with every soft thing he could find, so that crawling into bed every night was warm and hazy, like returning to the womb. We would bed down together every night with our arms wrapped around each other, his wings tucked around us both. 

I wasn’t sure what exactly had woken me when my awareness came back to me in the dark. I was laying on my stomach with my face turned away from Julian, but I sensed him beside me, moving in his sleep. A growl emanates from his throat - a low, rumbling sound that vibrates through his chest. I hear him shifting in the blankets slowly, and then feel the heat from his body as he moves closer to me. The rumble in his chest comes nearer, and I watch as a clawed hand lowers itself to the ground in front of my face and grips the twigs below hard enough to snap them. His body moves over mine, poised above me like a carnivore protecting its latest kill. 

“Your scent,” he growls. “I can smell that you want me.” 

He lowers himself onto my back, his cock already stiff and sliding back and forth over my haunches. His claws comb slowly through my hair, tugging back my head so my neck is exposed. Desire pools between my thighs, my pussy immediately wet at his nearness and the musky scent of his body. He lowers his head so his lips graze my ear. 

“You...” he growls. “I must mate you.” 

He digs his teeth suddenly into the muscle that joins my neck and shoulder, making my body arc beneath him as sensation spreads from his bite. I moan desperately, clutching the blankets. His teeth clamp down hard when I squirm, as though to hold me in place. 

“Julian,” I whimper. “You can have me.” 

He grunts, bearing down to gnaw on my shoulder. The pain burns acutely, but my body is responding to it, making arousal seep out of me and spread over my inner thighs. It’s as though he’s preparing me for the onslaught to come. 

He lifts himself off of me, and grapples my shoulder in his claws, wrenching me over so I’m flipped onto my back. 

He’s nearly unrecognizable. He’s crouched over me with the posture of a predator, eyeing my body with animalistic hunger. His eyes are wide and shining, slightly glazed, and his lips are curled back. His chest heaves up and down, and I realize he’s panting. I glance down between his legs. His member is startlingly engorged, pointed between my legs like an arrow, bobbing rapidly up and down in time with his breath. Its size is enough to make me wonder if I could even fit my mouth around it. 

A low snarl is the only warning I get before his talons are upon me, tearing my clothes away from my body. My shirt tears down the front, futile under the power of his fury. My exposed breasts are swollen with desire, my nipples hard, sensitive points. He continues relentlessly, shredding my pants into useless ribbons. 

He puts both hands under my ribcage and lifts me off the ground as he rocks back onto his heels, pulling me into him and burying his face in my breasts. His claws are hot points of pain in my back and under my breasts, digging deep into my flesh. My hands ball into fists against his chest and seize handfuls of feathers. His sharp canines glisten in the moonlight as he bares his teeth and sinks them into my right breast. I scream, completely overwhelmed by the feeling, struggling in his arms and yanking at him so hard that feathers come out in my hands. His mouth works across my chest, leaving my skin scraped and mottled, and then his teeth puncture into the pliable flesh when he reaches my other breast. I wonder for a brief, terrifying moment if he means to actually devour me. As blood oozes up around his lips, I feel my pussy dripping juices down my leg. He lifts his head and looks hotly into my face, his thick tongue lolling out to lick my blood off of his lips. I clamp my lips over his chin, where a streak of crimson has dripped down, and fill my mouth with the taste of copper. I bite him as hard as I can, relishing how hot his blood is when it erupts onto my tongue. He ruts into the empty air. 

He stands with me still locked in the vise of his claws, stomping over to the side of the nest and slamming me up against the wall. He pins me with his body, pressing into me so that branches jab into my back - but I barely feel them, hypnotized by the way Julian is looking at me. I have no choice but to cling to his shoulders, gasping for air and squeezing him around the waist with my thighs. 

He slams me onto his cock. My slick gash takes every inch of him, stretched by his inhuman girth. I feel him deeper than any cock I’ve ever taken. My fingernails scrawl over his chest as I shriek, raising tears of pain and ecstasy and the transcendent bliss of being with him again springing to my eyes. 

He begins to thrust into me ruthlessly, like a creature possessed, grunting in ferocious pleasure every time his manhood buries itself inside me. I’m bounced up and down carelessly as he takes his satisfaction from my body, used as a warm, wet hole for his cock. 

My pussy throbs around him, an orgasm building in my depths where Julian’s length is ravaging me. When it overtakes me, I throw back my head and cry out with barbaric fury, releasing every last longing, giving myself wholly and utterly to him. My fingernails make long, weeping gashes over his chest. 

He spreads his wings suddenly, a vicious, dark angel in the moonlight, and vaults off of the ground with me in his arms. He darts through an open window and takes to the muddled sky, making the wind roar in my ears. We cling to each other as the trees sink away below us, rising until the world is nothing more than a quilt of soft browns and greens and blacks shrouded in mist. We twirl slowly together, illuminated by starlight, finding each other’s lips and trying to flatten each other’s mouths with the passion of our kiss, tongues dancing, our hearts racing. I feel a lurch in my stomach as Julian tips backwards - he pulls me over his body so I’m laying on top of him, and then tucks his wings into his side so we start to plummet to the ground headfirst. His cock finds the place it wants and slides easily back into me. His strokes are deep and sure, even with the din of air hurtling past us, and his ravenous mouth never leaves mine. He fucks me hard enough to sting, his thrusts becoming erratic and his groans urgent against my lips. He cradles my head with one hand and cups my ass with the other, gripping me hard enough to puncture the back of my thigh with his claws. When he climaxes, I feel the hot spouts of cum deep within me, the pulsing of his member extraordinarily powerful. My cunt can’t contain it all, and I feel his seed flowing out of me around his shaft. His cry is ardent, the pulverizing sound of a soul finally expressed. 

I am dazed when he begins to soften inside me, barely aware when he snaps his wings open and catches an updraft of wind, tugging us away from the quickly approaching earth. I drape my arms around his neck and close my eyes, allowing my body to go limp against him. 

When he lays me back down in the nest, he brushes his thumb across my cheek - gentle now, a gesture of pure, unadulterated devotion. 

When I wake the next morning, he is asleep beside me, his wings once again tucked around us. I gaze up into his beauty, amazed to see peace again upon his face.


End file.
